Back to the Ferbture part II
by Bowserbutt
Summary: Part II of Back to the Ferbture: Phineas and Candace arrive back to the future to find sometnings have changed but for the worse
1. Chapter 1

AUGUST 9

2015

5:45 pm

*After Doofenshmrtz drove away in the Delorian Phineas and Perry sat alone on the driveway

*The front door shot open and Candace and Linda rushed outside

*Candace was in shock as the Delorian was gone.

*Perry walked around to the backyard on all fours.

Candace: Bu bu bu but bu bu bu but bu bu but how?!

Linda: I don't know where it is sweetie maybe Doc brown and Marty came back for it.

Phineas: Hey wheres Perry

Linda: Phineas. You want some pie

Phineas: Sure

*He walked into the kitchen as Perry re-appeared beside him

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry

Phineas: Mom wheres Dad.

Linda: He's in the garage.

Phineas: Thanks

*He headed towards the garage. He arrived and opened the door

*Standing there was his biological father Phinacious flynn who looked exactly like him just older

Phineas: Ah! Oh my God dad?! What are you doing here?

Phinacios: I live here son,with you, Candace, and yout mother like always. What's gotten into you this evening?

Phineas: uh... nothing.

*He pulled out the photo of him ferb and candace. but the thing he missed earlier. Ferb was missing.

Phineas: Candace!

Candace: What?

*He showed her the picture. She dropped it in shock.

Candace: Oh my God we prevented Ferb's birth

Phineas: What we couldn't have. We were interfiering with our grandparents not his.

Candace: Besides they lived in England

Phineas: Take a look in the garage.

Candace: O.K so what its just da...

*She fainted.

Phinacios: Candace my God are you all sweetie

*He carried her up stairs as Phineas went outside to make sure evrything else was still normal

*Isabella walked up the driveway

Isabella: Hey Phineas, watcha doin?

Phineas: Well, this might be wierd to you but do you know Ferb Fletcher?

Isabella: Who?

Phineas: I was afraid you'd say that. Well, atleast you're still normal

Isabella: What do you mean I'm confus...

*She was interrupted

*Flash,flash,BOOM!

*The Delorian appeared and drove into the driveway

*Doofenshmrtz got out

Doof: Phineas! You gotta come back with me

Phineas: Where?

Doof: Back to the future

Phineas: Wait wait sir who are you?

Doof: I'm doctor hienz Doofenshmrtz I bought this from you like...

*He looked in the Delorian to see what time he came to. It read

August 9

2015

6:00pm

Doof:...15 minutes ago

Phineas: Alright what happens to me in the future

Doof: Not just you this concerns her too.

Phineas: What do we become jerks or something.

Doof: No its your kids Phineas something has gotta be done about your kids.

Phineas: Alright but after we get done there we gotta go back to 1955 and fix something I've screwed up.

Doof: Alright whatever

*Phineas,Isablella,and Doofenshmrtz climbed into the Delorian. A happy Isabella sat on Phineas's lap

Phineas: Doctor D you better back we don't have road to get up to 88

Doof: Roads, where were going we don't need...roads

*The Delorian took up into the sky as the wheels turned sideways converting into the hover wheels

*Perry walked outside on all fours but stood up and put on his fedora when he saw the kids with Doof

*The Delorian started flying away. Perry ran to the road, pulled out his graphiling hook and shot

*He climbed onto the back of the Delorian but had to get down as the speed increased.

*60...65...70...75...80...85..88mph. The Delorian hit top speed and broke the time barrier to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

*The Delorian hit 88mph and broke the time barrier to the future

*Phineas,Isabella,Doofenshmrtz,and Perry blasted away

*Phinacious was standing on the front step the whole time

Phinacios: Something very strange is going on here.

.

October 23

2045

4:29 pm

.

*flash flash BOOOM!

*It was raining

*The Delorian arrived in the on the wrong side of the skyway

Everyone: AHHHH

*Doofensmrtz took quick action and flew around to the right. side of the skyway

Phineas: What the heck was that

Doof: Taxi cab

Phineas: What do you mean taxi cab I thought we were flying

Doof: Exactly

Phineas: Alright doc whats going on where,when are we

Doof: Were decending towards Danville at 4:29 pm on Wednesday October 23 2045

Phineas: You mean were in the future

Isabella: What do you mean Phineas how can we be in the future

Phineas: I don't know how to tell you this but you're in a time machine

Isabella: Not much of a shock I mean we've time travelled together before.

Phineas: oh ya good point.

*Doof: Picked up a ray and zapped her with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas: Doof what the hell

Doof: She was asking to many questions and no one should no to much about their own destiny

Phineas: For one she wasn't asking anything secondly THEN WHAT DID YOU BRING HER FOR?!

Doof: She saw the time machine and I couldn't just leave'r there with that information

*Phineas gave him an evil glare

*Outside on the back of the delorian Perry was holding on for dear life

*He tried contacting Major Monogram but obviously his wrist communicator couldn't connect through time

*He was afraid of getting struck by lightning being in the middle of a storm up in air surrounded by metal parts.

*Back in the time machine.

Doof: Heres are exit

*The delorian flew down the skyway exit towards the regular street and landed in an alleyway in the townsquare

*Phineas and doofenshmrtz opened the Delorian's doors and got out.

*Doof pointed to Isabella's arms and grabbed her

Doof: Grab her feet

*They brought out of the Delorian and set her down on some crates

*When Phineas turned around Perry ran and hit behind some more crates

Doof: Alright heres what you're going to do.

Phineas: About what? You never explained what were doing in 2045.

Doof: Well since you look EXACTLY like your current son you're gonna take his place and fix some things.

*Perry climbed into the Delorian,took the pannel of the time cicuits and wired the circuits with his communicator.

*He put in the date August 9, 2015 7:00 pm and tried again to connect to major monogram.

*Phineas turned around at the sound of beeping.

Phineas: Perry!?

.

.

.

.

 **A COUPLE OF THINGS TO ADD. BTT FERBTURE PART II WILL BE MUCH LONGER THEN THE FIRST PART WHICH HAD 10 CHAPTERS THIS WILL HAVE UPWARDS OF 25-30. ALSO WILL BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING IN STORY BY THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Phineas turned around to see Perry standing on his back legs tangled in wires.

Phineas: Perry!? why are you wearing a hat

*Doofenshmrtz also turned around

Doof: PERRY THE PLATYPUS.

*Perry knew he was screwed...or was he?

*He handed Phineas the secret agent pamphlet.

Phineas: ''So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent'' Wait,this says ''O.W.C.A Agent from 1945-1950''

*Perry had completely forgotten he wrote that back in '55 to fool Candace

*He tipped his hat and pointed to the time circuits and the back of the Delorian.

Phineas: Oh my God Doc I met this platypus in 1955 well Candace did,she told me about it.

Doof: Wait why have you started calling Doc?

Phineas: Oh Well I think we're doing something with this movie or something like that and your character is called doc

Doof: What are you talking about

Phineas: I uh...I don't really know man

Doof: Doc,doc...doooooc. I like it

Phineas: Well uh...

*He looked at the pamphlet.

Phineas:...Berry

*Perry had also turned the ''P'' in his name into a ''B''

Phineas: Can you understand English?

*Perry shook his head ''yes''

Phineas: Well Berry Do you mind staying until we're done here in 2045? We'll take you back 1955 afterwards.

*Perry shook ''yes'' again

Phineas: Well Doc what am I doing for my son here?

Doof: Well you need to put on these futuristic clothing.

*He handed Phineas a jacket. The sleeves were way to long

Phineas: It doesn't fit.

*Doof pressed a button on the corner of the jacket

Jacket speaker: Size adjusting Medium Fit

*The sleeves automatticly slided up and fit

*Doof handed Phineas the futuristic shoes

*Phineas put them on and the laces,like the jacket pulled up automatticly and fit perfectly

*Doof ran to the oppisite side of the alleyway of the townsquare. Walking on the sidewalk was Phineas Flynn Jr.

*Doof looked at him with bonoculars.

Doof: Precicely on scheduale

*Doof Went back to Phineas, Perry, and the Delorian


	5. Chapter 5

*Doof walked up to the Delorian, Phineas, and Perry.

Doof: Alright heres what you're gonna do kid...

*Perry went back to Delorian while Doofenshmrtz talked to Phineas and tried hooking to the time circuits again

Doof:...Go around the corner to the cafe twenty-teens

Phineas: Cafe twenty-teens?

Doof: Ya one of those nostalgia places. Not doing very well. You'll be taking place as your son. Wait for Buff.

Phineas: Buff? Wait a minute...Buford's son by chance

Doof: Who?

Phineas: Eh you don't know him,friend of mine.

Doof: Well Buff's gonna ask you about tonight, whatever he says whatever happens say No your not interested.

Phineas: Well here it goes.

*He turned away and walked down the alleyway to the futuristic townsquare.

*He wondered the square seeing wierd and strange things.

*The old Theater was now calling the Holomax. A giant ''statue'' of Jaws sat at the top advertising ''Jaws 19''

*Suddenly what Phineas thought was a statues starting movie down towards him and took a bite at him

*It was a Jaws Hologram

Phineas: Shark still looks fake

*He headed into the cafe twenty-teens

*Turn Down For What was playing.

Phineas: Uh this song

*He sat down at the bar and waited for Buff.

?: Hey kid

*Phineas looked over in complete shock

?: Just like your father your life won't go anywhere dinnerbell

Phineas: Buford?!

*Buford was now 40 years old.

Buford: All your dad did was build stuff like you do and now he's in that crazy home.

Phineas: What!

Buford: You'd bump your head kid

*The doors of the cafe opened

?: Hey daddio I told you two coats of wax on my car not just one

Buford: Look, I just put the second coat on last week

Phineas: He's Buff?

Bufford:What do you think Buff just called me dad for his health?

Buff: Hey Flynn don't go anywhere you're next


End file.
